November Christmas
by tori51791
Summary: Go back 8 years. Austin's sister is diagnosed with cancer, and his other sister,Avery writes a song about her sister, that with a teensy bit of magic, will make her better. Rated T for language, and violence.
1. Introduction

**Abby POV-**

My name is Avery Madeline Moon , I have 3 sisters, and 4 brothers. My mom and dad say that the chances of making it in the music biz are like, a billion to one, so me, and my brother, Austin, are trying too prove our dad, Mike, wrong.

So basically, this is how my family goes.

_Mike Mandella & Mimi Malto Moon_

_Ashley Melody Moon_

_Austin Monica Moon_

_Avery Madeline Moon_

_Anthony Michael Moon_

_Abigail May Moon_

_Aaron Malcom Moon_

_Allen Matthews Moon_

_Amber Maci Moon_

Aaron, Abby, Allen, are each 1 year apart, and Amber is 3 years younger than Allen. Austin and Ashley are 1 year apart, and Me and Anthony are 2 years apart. My best friend is Aiden Dawson, he has just as many sisters and brothers as I do, including Ally.

My mom is having a child. Another child- Triplets that is. I am 13 years old. I live with Ally and my brother. Yah, Team Austin AND team Abby live in the same house. I think Austin has sex with Ally every night. Anyways, this is the story of when Abby was diagnosed with cancer.

The song that I wrote for her when I was 5, changed her life. she was only four when this happened. She almost died when she went into a coma. We were scared to death. Me and Abby, you had too use the jaws of life to pry us apart, we were so close.

But this is the story of how she was cured, and how we made everything better for our sister. Aaron was only 3, and Allen was only 2. Amber was going to turn one in October.

This is the story that changed her life, and the Moons- Forever.


	2. Wambulance

**8 years ago, Aiden POV**

Ever since Abby got diagnosed with cancer, I've been down, everyone's been down. Even Dez, and he even turned serious, to help us. Trish won't criticize him, and Ally doesn't write happy songs, only sad ones.

I really don't like this- why her? She's only four. We are going too give her a September Haloween, October Thanksgiving, and a November Christmas. The whole State. Yah. I know anyways, the hospitals are going to see to it that she gets the best treatment possible- yah.

Not fun.

* * *

**Present Avery POV-**

So- thats what Aiden thought, cheesey huh? but he really cared, thats all that matered.

* * *

**4 months after diagnosis- (no one Pov)**

"Abby No! Stay with us please- stay, stay stay..." wailed Avery. "She's flatlining! c'mon Abby- come back too life- if you die, then I die too. I don't want my babysister too go! Please Abby- Please live-" she got shoved outta the way-

"Clear!" yelled the medics...


	3. Hospital

**Avery POV- (8 Years Ago)**

"NO! Abby-" I wailed- "We've gotta pulse!" yelled one of the medics- "Did you call mom?" Austin asked Ashley "Yah, she didn't answer." she replied "God Damn you Mom, What about dad?" he asked with hopeful eyes, I just kept mine on Abby, I love you sis.

I took out my book, I had written a song for her when she was diagnosed. I started singing the song lyrics softly.

_Wanna give you a world that's free from, struggle- Wanna build you a world where you can, spread your wings-_

_Where Every smile is Endless, and Every Future Bright- Until every wish is granted, Until every child is well, Until every child - gets well._

I shed a tear.

_Sometimes we need a caring hand- To give a strength too help us, understand-_

_So we search for the answers- We fight until the day. Where Every heart is hopeful-_

_All our dreams alive, Until every wish is Granted, Until every child, is Well-_

I heard everyone but Abby and the medics join me,

_Your hand in my hand, My promise too you! Every step, Every breath As we search for the answer, We fight until the day._

_Where every heart is hopeful, Every dream alive- Until every smile, Where every smile is endless, and all your future bright-_

_Until every Wish is granted, Until Every Child, Until Every Child-_

_Is, w-w-we-e-e-ll_

I stuttered on that last part because I was so close too bursting into tears. I finally shed one silent one before crying. We finally got too the hospital, Mom and Dad _still_ not answering.

We got too the front desk- "Your parents here kid?" she asked, oh she is soo caring for a four year- old with cancer, "No, there not answering, can you try?" asked Austin. The lady tilted her head.

"Calling her..." I said. "Do you want a tissue?" she asked, her voice a tiny bit softer. Oh so now your nice- Ithink, I nod my head. I hadn't realized I'd been crying so hard until my stomach started too hurt.

"We need a child by the name of - Abigail May Moon too be taken to the ICU- AMM- INTENSIVE CARE UNIT STAT!" We moved out of the way as Abby's doctor, and physical therapist came in, and took our sister away.

"We'll be with you shortly." said some random nurse. I hate hospitals, it smells like death,and sick people. I crawled onto my brothers lap, and started shaking.

He took the hint and started rubbing my back, "Abby's not gonna die right?"

**Austin's POV-**

"Abby isn't gonna die right?" asked Avery, I couldn't belive the words that just came out of my sisters mouth. All of the sudden, Aiden and Ally came rushing in the room.

"We came as soon as we could, do you know what happened yet?" I shook my head. "I'm waiting for an answer." said a muffled voice that was dug into my chest, "No sis, of course not. Why would you think that?" I asked her.

My little sister hasn't been herself since this all happened. Now it's _Dez _Who has too keep us sane, for the time beeing.

"I don't know, this isn't a cheesy Christmas chick flick." said her muffled voice. I chuckled, Avery hit the back of my head and I appoligized to her, she may be small, but she's the toughest of the Moon siblings.

"Avery?" I asked- she's knocked out. "Abigail Moon's People?" Me and Ashley raised our hands, I picked up Avery, Aiden too cause he's to heavy for Ally he was asleep too. We got up and talked too her.

"Whats wrong with my sister?" I asked, "Well, Abby's going through whats called a blood coma. Apparently she has a blood clot that could kill her if not removed." she replied. "Well, can you remove it?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, but it requires surgery." she replied, "You think Mom'll go through with it?" I asked Ash, she just nodded. "Surgery it is then." I said. "Is my sister okay?" I hear a muffled voice ask, "Yes sweetie, go back too sleep," I whispered too her.

"Well, the thing is, Abby has a rare blood type, O- negativeB. And we don't have enough to perform the surgery. And, Avery,is the only one who has that." she said.

"I want Abby to live, where is the bloody mary room?" asked my sister. I chuckled and set her down, she clung too my leg. "Sis, it's called the transplant room." Said Ashley trying too stiffle a giggle.

"Whatever." she said shaky, relizing she was in a hospital. She hates anything with sick people, even the school nurse. Suddenly Aiden woke up and started to squirm. I set him down too.

**-5 minutes later-**

Avery came out of the room with a smile- She may have just saved her sister's life.


	4. Early Risers

**AveryPOV-**

I didn't feel like sleeping. The nurse said one person at a time. It was my night at the hospital. I decided on writing a song. About Abby. Called See You Again.

_Book, _

_Anyways I came up With New Lyrics- About Abby. I love her. I really do... It breaks my heart to see my sister, It's been a month since she's been in a comba, and they wanted to take away the life- sustaining machine that keeps her alive so she'll die, so a person who drank alot Red-Bull. Anyways, here's the lyrics- Abby, this one's for you._

_See You Again- by Avery Moon_

_woah (6x)_

_Said Goodbye,Turned Around- And you were, Gone Gone Gone- Faided Into the setting sun, Slipped Away, But I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonley, For You are the stars too me, You are the light I follow._

_I'll see you again! Woah- This is not where it ends! I'll Carry, You With Me! Oh- 'till I see you again_

_I can hear those- echos in the wind at night, Calling me back in time, Back too you- In a place far away where the water meets the sky, The thought of it makes me smile, You are my to-mor-oh woah!_

_I'll see you again! Woah- This is not where it ends! I'll Carry- You with me! Woah- 'till I see you again!_

_Sometimes, I feel my- heart is, break-ing- But I stay strong, And I hold on, Cause I know..._

_I'll see You again- Woah, This is not where it ends- I'll carry- You with me... Yah-Yah!_

_I'll see you again, Ooh Oh Woah! This is not where it ends! Cause I'll Carry, You with me- Woah- 'till I see you again!_

_Said Goodbye turned around, And you were_

_I_ hesitated

_Gone, gone, g-gone_

_Anyways... yah, clapping- I hear it a- sorry book- Abby just woke up- luv u- see u again tomorrow!_

I hadn't realized it, but I was singing out loud- and Abby woke up... Yay!

"Nice song sis!" She said- "You're Awake!" I yelled... I grabbed my phone and called Ashely and Austin, "Avery.. You better have a good reason for calling us- unless Abby is de-" I cut off my older brother... "She's awake you idiot!" I said happily, "C'mon down too Miami General- Where my sissy woke up for the first time in- a -month?" I sang- "Not good" I said- "You got that right sista- alright hold on-" he paused, "Mom! Dad! Avery called! Abby's Awake! C'mon- I wanna see my sissy! Get Up!" I heard a muffled Austin Yelled, then I heard Pounding on a door, and a sqeak- then dad's voice, and everyone else. "We'll be there in 10 minutes." he said. "Bye Austy- love you!" I said- he said it back before the line went dead.

The nurse came in, ran a few tests, and gave her medicine. She was starting too grow her hair back from the hair loss the kemo gave her.

Yay!

Abby's awake... Thats really all that matters!


	5. AWU- (After Waking Up)

**Abby POV- (Present Time)**

Back then, times where hard. I'm 12 now, and cancer free. *Girly Squeal* (Yay) I really do believe that Avery's song saved my life, anyways, yah, the cancer coma was so bad, I almost died, and my parents didn't want anything to happen, so all the Holidays in Miami, came early. Anyways, here's what happened after I woke up.

* * *

**8 years ago- (Still Abby POV)**

"Abby!" I hear 8 familiar voices yell, "Mmmm?" I ask, still tired, all of the sudden, Austin comes over and grabs my face, "Blue Eyes, Straight Brown Short Hair, Short. It's Abby." he muttered.

I giggled, Yah, I love you too Austin. I think.

* * *

**Srry it wasnt long, I need to do work for summer reading... I'll make it longer next time- I own NOTHING**


	6. Getting to know Anthony Moon

**Avery POV- (Present)**

****So Ashley came too visit, yah, I know. Ashley is the eldest of the Moon siblings. Anyways, heres what happened after we took her home.

* * *

**Anthony POV (6 years ago)**

My name is Anthony Michael Moon, I can't count yet, so I don't know how many brothers and sisters I have. Abby has cancer, my younger sister. It's sad. I'm Five years- old.

Anyways, I can't tell time, but the clock says 1,2,0,0,m. The Moon is out, so it must mean moon. I go downstairs and hear the radio. 'Avery' I thought instantly.

I walk down stairs, about too tell her to turn it down, but see Avery on the couch in her music room, strumming her guitar and singing her favorite song.

_I was only 13, When daddy died-_

_Mama started drinkin' and my brother just stopped tryin'_

_I'm still bouncin' back-_

_Heaven only knows, _

_How I came out like a rose._

_Ran off with whats his name? _

_When I turned 18, Got me Outta North Dakota,_

_But that did not change a thing-_

_I left it in the yard, All covered up with snow._

_But I came out like a rose._

_Sittin' In this diner, with a coffee in my hand,_

_Waitin' on a bus, too some promise land-_

_But I got a one-way ticket,_

_As far as this goes, And I came out like a rose._

_So I'm headin' South to anywhere-_

_That ain't so damn cold,_

_Where I can warm my heart and shake the chills right off my bones-_

_It took a while too get here-_

_Been a long hard road,_

_But I came out like a rose_

_Sittin in this Diner- With a coffee in my hand,_

_Waitin on a bus,_

_too some promise lands,_

_It took a while too get here, It's been a long hard road, _

_But I came out like a rose-_

_It took a while too get here, It's been a long hard road-_

_And I came out like a rose._

_*(humming the chorus)*_

_It took a while too get here,_

_Heaven only knows-_

_How I Came Out Like A Rose._

My Sister is exceptionally talented. I walked back upstairs, ate, and went too bed, but that songs stuck in my head. What is it About?

* * *

**Next time on ****_November Christmas_**

_"Well- the chemo worked, but this is her second comba, and she may be out for a good 2 months." Abby's Doctor paused briefly, "She will live." He finished, Avery started singing her song that she sang on the ambulance, then hugged me tight._

* * *

**A/N; srry da chappys have been so short, I've been busy with summer reading, I'm gong to middle school, ansd im freaked da fuck out! luv u guys- the preview is Austin's POV by the way... Bye!**

**_Tori-_**_ xxoo_


End file.
